


you're this warmth that fills me up

by dotdotmoon



Series: and winter [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Junmyeon loves the first snow, and Minseok tries his best.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: and winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	you're this warmth that fills me up

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt: "xiuho, powers au, imagine junmyeon whining about the first snow not coming yet and minseok uses his powers to finally make it snow for him"  
> — dear prompter, i hope you like this; it would be a pity for us both otherwise
> 
> 🎶 title once again borrowed from "winter heat" by exo

"Just one small flurry," Junmyeon pleads. He's on their balcony in his rather thin at-home-clothes, unsuitable for being outside longer than it takes to let his lungs thoroughly fill with bitterly cold air. He has his arms wrapped around himself to stave off the cold, counts to seven before he directs another wishful look at the sky. The sky remains unimpressed and clear, with the moon a sharp, bright blade. It's mid december, and they still haven't seen the first snow.

"It's cold enough, do it yourself," Minseok says from his side. His elbows are on the railing and he's resting his head in both hands, leaning as he rarely does.

He must be tired, so Junmyeon doesn't push or reply. He never got the hang of manipulating rain, and unless it's a snowless winter like this year, he considers his affinity towards plumbing the long end of the stick. It certainly helps thickening up his wallet with the occasional favour to acquaintances.

He's about to go back inside, maybe stick his red clay pack into the microwave, when he catches sight of a big puff of breath as Minseok sighs. "Fine," he says, and there's no trace of annoyance in his voice so Junmyeon doesn't protest. "Close your eyes."

Junmyeon does but kisses him first, sweetly and appreciatively, both arms around him. He knows Minseok has been silently watching him wait and steal glances at the world outside for the better of six weeks now, full of anticipation first, then growing unease. It's really only the first snow he's this head over heels for. Junmyeon's missed out on making a wish for years, cooped up far away from any windows at his last hell job.

He waits with refreshed patience, hands on the railing and head expectantly tilted back so some of the snowflakes will melt on his face. He listens to Minseok shuffling around, the door to the balcony sliding open, something brushing his legs, then settling half on his feet. It doesn't take the purring for him to guess Tan's slipped outside and keeping him company now. He waits until the door slides closed again and hands settle on his shoulders.

The shock when something ice-cold runs down his spine is barely soothed by Minseok's mouth at his ear. "Sorry," Minseok says.

Junmyeon doubts that—he's definitely holding in laughter—but he tries to relax back into Minseok's hold. He listens to Minseok taking deep, measured breaths, feels the air around them getting warmer as he prods and pulls at the cold—

"What are you doing," Junmyeon whines when this time, he can feel frost climbing up his back. "Trying to freeze my spine?"

There's a laugh this time, and Junmyeon squeezes his eyes closed. He promised, no matter how much he wants to see.

"Feeling a little clogged somehow," Minseok whispers before he gets back into position again and all of a sudden, they're hit with a wall of searing hot air.

Then, there are spots of cold piercing through to Junmyeon's exposed skin, on his hands, face and neck, and he's so astonished he finds himself scrambling for the wish he rolled around in his mind for months. When he's done reciting it quietly, opens his eyes to heavy dry snowflakes drifting everywhere, rushing over the railing to meet them, he's sure most of the dampness on his face is from his tears.

"Wasn't me," Minseok tells him when Junmyeon turns his head to look, to give his thanks. He lifts his hands, the shoulders of Junmyeon's shirt frozen to his fingers.

"That's what you think," Junmyeon says, despite knowing Minseok is right, and covers his fingers that are redder than usual with cold, nodding towards Tan trying to squeeze through the barely there crack in the door after it caught on to snow being water. "Let's watch from inside."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading 🌨️  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
